


Congratulations

by waterwriter144



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Elena's baby shower, F/F, Nadine trying not to throw Nate out a window, Sam's gonna be an uncle, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwriter144/pseuds/waterwriter144
Summary: Chloe drags Nadine to Nathan and Elena's baby shower. But an evening with the Drakes is something Nadine is not looking forward to. In addition, no one knows about her current relationship with Chloe. Can Ross-Frazer get through an awkward evening without spilling the beans or punching Sam/Nate in the face?Continuation of The Third Eye of Shiva





	Congratulations

“So………you’re just gonna wear that?” Chloe tried to fill the awkward space as they walked.

“Ja.” Nadine huffed.

“The entire time?”

“Ja.”

Chloe looked away from the tense woman and adjusted her saddle bag. She couldn’t help as a smile creep between her lips. In a way the situation was extremely funny, mainly because it was 100% Chloe’s fault. She was the one who dragged Nadine into this.

“I know Elena will adore you. And Sam admires you after the whole Asav thing. And Nate I know will appreciate you for that.” Chloe tried to change the subject. Her partner was very tense since the day started. She was debating throughout breakfast in their hotel about coming. It took a lot of coaxing and some “physical coaxing” to finally get Nadine out of their room.

It had been several months since their wild ride in India. Running through an active warzone, scaling ancient Indian ruins, dodging bullets, sharing their vulnerabilities, punching out psychopaths. After all that, Nadine joined Chloe’s side and she never left it. Immediately after the Tusk, it was off to find some other artifact with equal amounts of danger. The Third Eye of Shiva had to have been their most dangerous mission so far. They both nearly died, Chloe especially. Being close to death only seemed to have brought them much closer. However Nadine recommended that they should avoid jobs like these for a bit, or at least be more prepared for them next time. Not having proper gear is what go them nearly killed in the first place. They stuck with smaller much safer jobs after that. Ones where Nadine did a ton of recon before even taking the job. It made the jobs go much smoother and faster than Chloe could ever do on her own. This meant they could take on more jobs and build a serious reputation. The Ross-Frazer Archaeologian Industry was doing well, it pays to have someone who has spent their life working with a private military company with business experience. The two were making some serious cash within the span of a few months. Which only fueled them to keep going for more jobs, especially ones that involved worldwide travelling. They couldn’t get enough of it: experiencing new cultures, exploring ancient ruins, puzzling riddles and historical events. Chloe wanted to show her what this job had to offer and Nadine took it and ran with it. Her delightful grin was present with every mission. And every mission Chloe fell more and more for Nadine. Whether she was saving her ass from falling off a cliff, pointing out the wildlife, or making love to her in a hotel, Chloe couldn’t stop her heart from swelling. It was all so perfect. She was perfect.

Except this moment right now. Nadine was tense, irritated, and on edge.

Nadine finally spoke, “Do you think she and her baby will like my gift? I’m not good with this kind of stuff.” She shifted the gift bag in her left hand. Not because it was heavy but because of the thing on her hand that Chloe was criticizing her for all day. Her middle and ring finger were wrap together in gauze, complete with a full wrap of her hand and the wrist.

Chloe looked down at Nadine’s hand and smiled again, “You need to give yourself more credit. She’ll love it.”

“The less awkward I can make this the better. I already feel like an unwanted guest. You know they only invited me because of you.” Nadine stared down at the sidewalk. “Being ‘just business partners’ and all.”

“You were invited because Elena wanted to meet the famous Nadine Ross, the woman who slammed her husband out a window and befriended his ex-girlfriend.” Chloe giggled, “Plus she wanted more women to come to her baby shower, instead of it being a sausage fest.”

“We’re not telling them, right? About us? I wanna make that clear.” Nadine stared down at Chloe with a tense gaze. The only reason Nadine was here was because Chloe promised she wouldn’t bring up their current relationship. Nadine didn’t want to further the awkwardness of the room.

“I still think it will be hilarious if we revealed it. Can you imagine the look on Nate’s face? How does that not make you excited?”

Nadine narrowed her eyes in thought, “I-I just don’t want to come off as hostile. Plus we are suppose to be celebrating Elena’s baby. We would just be getting in the way.”

“Fine China. We can go back to just partners for the evening. But you better make it up to me later tonight. Going several hours without kissing you is gonna kill me.” Chloe pouted to her.

Nadine smacked her right buttcheek. Her first smile of the day etched into her lip, “Oh no how will you ever survive?” Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You brought the strap on right?” Chloe asked biting her lip.

“Hush or you won’t see it tonight.” She casted her eyes to their path ahead, “I think this is it.” She looked up at the green and white house. Her calculations were correct, their house was an easy walk from their hotel in the downtown part of the city.

Chloe pouted up at the house, “Hmmmm, I was expecting a white picket fence in countryside when I would see these two settle down. But I guess suburbs just outside a city is close enough. You ready?”

Nadine closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she counted down from ten. It would only be for a few hours and she was going to keep talking to a minimum. Plus Chloe made a promise to keep their usual PDA to an absolute minimal. But a Frazer promise wasn’t always a guarantee. Tonight was going to be interesting, “Ja.” She whispered.

Chloe knocked on the door, they could already hear commotion inside. Nadine wanted them to arrive late so they weren’t standing around waiting for others. Nathan answered the door. His reaction was certainly amusing to Nadine. His eyes cast from Chloe to her, he went from elated to guarded within the span of a second. “Fashionably late as always.” His attention went back to Chloe.

Chloe placed a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow, “Emphasis on fashionable.” She popped her hip out to strike a pose in her outfit. It was a flowy silk top with a deep V and no sleeves. And of course it was red. She wore a skinny pair of black jeans that curved her ass perfectly. Nadine made a mental note to not stand behind Chloe at any point this evening, because that ass in those pants. Oh man her eyes were magnetized by them. Nadine kept her attire simple, she didn’t want to dress up or show off. Olive colored jeans, a white tank top with a dark blue form fitting button up sweater over top it. She figured covering up her arms to hide her guns was the first step to appearing non-hostile. But based on Nate’s reaction, he was still uneasy with her. And she was still un-easy with him.

“Cmon on in, everyone is already here and I fired up the grill. Beers in the fridge.” He ushered them in with a welcoming gesture.

“How’s the mother-to-be doing?” Chloe asked as they walked down the hallway towards the commotion.

“Good. Moody, but good.”

Nadine figured she could at least try to strike a conversation with the man who nearly killed her and her company a long time ago, “And how is the father-to-be?”

Nate rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled a laugh, “Ah, nervous. But good.” He said honestly.

As they approached the living room, Nadine and Chloe were greeted with a cheer and a solute of drinks. Not the kind of reaction Nadine was anticipating, but it was welcoming. Sam came up to them first and greeted them both with a hug. Nadine was very stunned that he was even daring to be so chummy, with her especially. But then she smelled the beer on his breath. He had a ridiculous smile on his face, a mix between slightly drunk and overzealous. “I’m glad you both are here. Perfect timing. I was just telling the story about how the poor Samuel Drake was captured by an evil Indian dictator and how he was saved by two beautiful Amazons!”

Between the several months in between seeing Sam, Nadine noticed a huge difference in his behavior. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but it was oddly…..charming. Perhaps the news of him being an uncle had impacted him greatly.

Chloe giggled and shot Nadine a glance, “Nadine is the Amazon between the two of us. She’s the muscle, I’m just the brain of the outfit.”

A female voice called from within the room, “I don’t know about that Chloe.” Elena waddled over to the two of them. She was about 8 months pregnant and heavily showing. “From what I hear, it sounds like you two have been quite busy in the treasure hunting department.”

Chloe gave Elena a hug, well as best she could with a baby in between them. Chloe always talked fondly of Elena, and her smile was definitely showing it here. Nadine was surprised that these two had formed such an odd friendship, even then they were once after the same man. They stayed in contact, often times Chloe would supply Elena with research for her show. Late night phone calls sometimes when they just chatted even through different time zones. Nadine was alittle jealous, but in a way it was comforting.

Chloe placed her hands down Elena’s expanded tummy, “So how’s little girl doing?”

Sam barged in, “Woah woah, who’s to say the next Drake heir isn’t a boy? Nate back me up on this one, it’s gonna be a boy right?” He called to his brother who was outside at the grill.

Nadine lowered her brow, “You guys don’t know the gender yet?”

Elena looked over at Nadine for the first time, she warmed her with this wonderful smile. Nadine felt a blush rise in her cheeks, “We want it to be a surprise.”

Same swung his beer can around, “I’m telling you, the way how its sitting in there, it’s a boy! Plus the male genes of a Drake are strong swimmers.”

Chloe sighed, “First of all, ew. And second, you wanna bet on it?” She casted Nadine a devious glance. Oh Chloe knew what the gender of the future Drake. Back in their adventures of locating the Third Eye of Shiva, Chloe came in contact with the Eye and say visions of the future. One of those visions she had already came true, Nadine was inclined to believe that Chloe’s vision of being on a beach with Elena and Nate’s daughter had to be true too.

Sam, feeling unthreatened by the challenge, shook Chloe’s outstretched hand, “Fine, $500 says it’s a boy.”

“Prepare that in cash for me on her due date, luv.”

A gruff voice interrupt them, “If you guys are placing bets, I want in too.” Sully with a beer in hand came up behind Elena. “What’s the deal?”

Nadine studied the old man, she and Sully have known each other long before she got tangled up with the Drakes. They have worked around each other for years, any time she saw his face at an auction, or an event, she knew she could count on him for a good laugh. His charm could make a cold steel melt. Perhaps dealing with the evening won’t be so bad if he was around. She probably will stick close to him for most of the event. “Boy or Girl for the future Drake heir.” She answered him.

“Who cares, whoever they are going to be I bet my money that they will be as just as pain as the current Drake heirs. And drive their mother crazy.” Sully tapped Elena’s shoulder. She responded back with a hand tap.

“I’ll go with Sully’s bet.” Elena nodded to him.

The air of the room was comforting. Nadine was prepared for a warzone and Chloe would be the only one accepted in. She was prepared to just hide in a corner with a beer and wait for Chloe. But this actually felt normal. Like a proper domestic encounter. So far, so good.

30 minutes go by and somehow Nadine was handed a beer and a cheeseburger right off the grill. In a Drake home. Her head was still reeling from it all. Just a few months ago these two were on her kill list for what these two brothers did to her company back during her work with Rafe. She was so lost that she didn’t notice Sully settling in next to her. He joined her lone spot against the living room wall.

“Domestic life, I never thought either brother would see it.” He gestured his beer to her. She clinked her beer against his. Her heart warmed up instantly.

“I find it unbelievable that I’m actually celebrating amongst Drakes.” Nadine shook her head and took a swig.

Sully chuckled, “Life is always throwing curve balls at you. When I heard that call from Chloe that you two needed a ride, I thought I was hallucinating. Ross and Frazer, now working partners. You two are getting along well.” He lifted a brow at her in a prying way.

Nadine tensed for a second, but kept up her poker face, “Ja, our partnership has been quiet profitable. Easy to take care of one idiot with a gun rather than an army.” Even with the occasional team up of Sully on their missions, Nadine begged Chloe not to let him know about their relationship.

“Elena and Nate were an odd partnership. Funny where it lead.” He took a swig and eyed her. He glanced down at her left hand which was holding her untouched cheeseburger. “That from your most recent adventure?”

Nadine almost forgot about her bandaged hand. “Ja, some blok at a bar wanted to start a fight. I ended it.”

“Weren’t you two in Iceland? I believe that was your latest adventure. Chloe was texting me pictures of you two seeing the Northern Lights.”

Nadine hid under her poker face, but she was screaming underneath. _Fokkin damnit Chloe!_ “Yeah some local was getting too friendly with Chloe in Iceland. I threw his ass outside. I guess I broke a pint in my hand, didn’t notice it until Chloe did.” All of this was lie. Nadine hoped Sully would fall for it. She was in such a hurry this morning to not come here that she forgot to come up with a fake story about her bandaged hand.

Sully stared at her with those judging odd eyes of his, he knew that she knew he can smell bullshit. But he wondered why Nadine would cover up a hand injury. “Well anyone that doesn’t treat Chloe like a proper lady should have their ass beaten. And a whooping from you gets you one ticket 6 feet under.”

Nadine tried to laugh away the tension. Sully excused himself from to go smoke outside, he wanted to smoke as far away from Elena as possible. And then Nadine was alone. She scanned the room. Chloe was chatting up with Nate while they were taking shots of whiskey. She was waving her arms around and making finger guns, probably telling a story about one of her adventures. Sam saw Sully go outside to smoke, so he felt entitled to light one up as well. Maybe get a drag off of one of his cigars. He closed the glass door behind him and that left Nadine with only one choice. Joining Elena.

Nadine moved to sit down next to Elena. She was sitting on the couch, with a plate balanced on her pregnant belly while she forked at the remainder of her potato salad. “Those two always like that?” Nadine asked as she nodded up to Nate and Chloe. Nate seemed to be enthralled by Chloe’s story. He was looking at her, almost longingly. It concerned Nadine.

Elena placed her plate down on the coffee table and shooed Nadine’s concern away, “Oh please I know what you’re thinking, I think Nate just misses the gun fights. We talk about it all the time, the old days. But having a baby, kinda makes you think twice about going back to those old days. I think he’s just trying to live vicariously through her. Chloe tells me about your adventures together.”

“Chloe and I try to avoid the more dangerous ones, for now. But when we started, things were pretty messy. Too many close calls.”

“Sam was telling me about when you guys went to find the Tusk of Ganesh. Battling a tyrant and a rebel army. Been there, done that. And would never do again.” Elena giggled. “But its sounds like the business with you and Chloe is working out. You prefer it over Shoreline?”

“I’m not hunting your husband anymore, if that makes you feel better.” Nadine figured jokes would work in this scenario. This whole situation was so fucking weird, how could she not joke about it.

Elena’s laughter comforted her, “It does. I was very worried when Nate told me you were coming.” Her voice became sincere, “I worried that you would feel awkward to be apart of this. But when I see how Chloe talks about you, I knew that you would be ok. You gave up Shoreline to be with her didn’t you?”

Nadine nearly choked on her beer, _‘Be with Chloe? What does she mean by that?’_

Elena continued, “Sorry to be so personal. Chloe talks about you a lot, and I’ve never seen her like this. She was always the lone wolf hunting through ruins, a woman without a care for her own life. But something has changed about her. And I think that’s your fault. What your secret? How did you get the daring Chloe Frazer to become so mushie?”

Nadine stumbled. She wasn’t prepared for such a question. “She and I just clicked, I guess.” _‘Really that’s the best answer you can think of?!_ ’ She too could also feel Elena stare at her with judging eyes, similar to how Sully was before. ‘ _Does everyone in this bloody house have a bullshit detector_?!’ Nadine tried to recover, “But she’s still stupid sometimes, improving dangerous stunts, relying too heavy on luck. If she were a soldier of Shoreline I would have fired her immediately.”

Maybe she was overthinking things. Obviously Elena and everyone was still getting use to Nadine. They were sizing her up to see if she would be a threat. They wanted to see if she was the same person who was ordering around Shoreline. Obviously Chloe and Sam have done their fair bit of explaining to Elena, Nate and Sully how Nadine had become a reliable, caring, and different person. A person who had saved their asses multiple times, abandoned Shoreline, and was a hero by saving a city in India from a bomb.

Elena hummed, “Speak of the devil.” She looked up and Chloe walked over to the couch and plopped herself down between Nadine and Elena. Her arms were stretched across the backrest, touching the shoulders of both of them. She squeezed them close to her sides.

“You two, the most important women in the world to me, are you getting along well? Has she ever told you about how I carried her wounded ass through the ruins of Shamballa?” Nadine was noticing a pattern here, whiskey and Chloe do not mix well.

Elena burst out laughing, “I remember that.”

Chloe faced Nadine for another story time, “So this dynamic hero over here tries to save us from a grenade, she takes most of the hit. And she gets up, trying to brush it off.”

“I still have scars from that.”

“And meanwhile, Nate is weeping over you.” Chloe joins Elena’s laughter.“Crying like a baby!” The two bellow out a fit of laughter.

Elena taps Chloe’s leg, “There are so many times I fake him out, and he still gets all teary eyed.”

“You shouldn’t be doing that.” Nate comes in to join the conversation. He pulls up a chair around the coffee table in front of the couch. “Like last week, you were huddled over and I assumed there was something wrong with baby.”

Elena laughed harder.

Nate continues, “But you faked me out so you could steal the bathroom from me when I was in a hurry to go to work.”

“Oh you devious bitch.” Chloe playfully pinched Elena’s arm.

Nate folded his arms, “Its not funny. Haven’t you ever been told the story of the Boy Who Cried Wolf?”

Elena got the edge of her seat and patted her husband’s knee, “I’m sorry honey. You are right. Listen if you makes you feel better I can do the dishes tonight. And I can….” She froze mid-sentence. She placed her hands on her tummy and a hiss came out through her teeth followed by a moan.

“Elena?” Nate unfolded his arms and sprang out of his chair. He knocked over his beer and was on his wife in a flash. He craned his head down to look up at his wife. He was greeted with a smile and then a painfully suppressed giggle. She got him again.

Chloe bursted out laughing, she laughed so hard that she started snorting. Nadine couldn’t help but laugh, ‘ _Now that is funny_.’ To see Nathan so vulnerable and scared of his wife being replaced by his smartass smirk she was so use to seeing was fucking hilarious. The three ladies became a laughing fit on the couch.

“I should do that to you more offer China.” Chloe turned to her.

Nadine immediately stopped laughing, “No. You’re not pulling that shit again.”

Chloe placed her hand on her chest and collapsed against her in a dramatic fashion, “Nadine, the light. It’s closing in. Go on without me!” She tumbled and landed in Nadine’s lap. Nadine responded to her with spanking her exposed ass, Chloe howled in pain and with laughter. She giggled out a few apologies.

Nate shook his head, “I’m guessing Chloe’s suicidal streak is ongoing?”

Nadine smirked at Nate, “She’s gotten better.” _Why did it feel so weird to be so comfortable like this, with a Drake?_

Chloe sat up and waved her arms, Nadine rolled her eyes. She was about to start another story, “Remember the Third Eye of Shiva mission I told you two about?”

Nadine grabbed hold of Chloe’s wrist to stop story time, “No, no you are not telling them that one. We almost died for real that time.”

“Aw cmon, I only told them the story we told the Ministry, can’t I tell them about how we almost drown in a temple under a lake, fell down a cliff onto a pile of bones and brawled with mercenaries that were soon set on fire?”

“Fuck geez what’s this story?” Sam re-entered the room with Sully. “This was that second India expedition you two did right? Well if you almost died, it’s because your lucky charm here wasn’t there.” He gestured to himself as he cracked open another beer and pulled up a chair beside his brother.

Nadine didn’t think this was a good idea. That mission……….was very personal. And drunk Chloe was gonna spill the beans. Nadine kept a firm grip on Chloe’s wrist, she squeezed tighter.

Chloe tensed up and lowered her arm. She sunk into her seat. “Perhaps a story for another time gents. Maybe during a party when I’m suppose to be the center of attention.”

Sully laughed and took a seat on the armrest of the couch next to Nadine, “When are you not the center of attention at a party?”

“Elena.” Chloe turned to the pregnant woman, “I would like propose a movement for present time.”

Elena beamed, “Ah I second that. Load me up.”

Everyone scuffled to fetch their presents for the mother and father-to-be. First was Sam’s gift. A pool floatation device designed to look like a pirate ship fit for an infant. Nadine winced at it, she hoped this will be the last pirate ship she ever sees. In addition he also gave a metal adjustable bracelet with the words ‘Sic Parvis Magna’ engraved on it.

“Now that little Drake is complete. He or she will now feel the fire of Sir Francis Drake’s words as it has fueled Nate and I to get to this point. And if a two couple of low-lives made it to this greatness, I can’t imagine what greatness this little tyke can do.”

Elena’s eyes twinkled at her brother in law. “Thank you Sam, that’s very sweet.”

Chloe insisted on going next. Elena pulled out a bottle of red wine, as soon as she read the label her eyes lit up, “No way! How did you get this!”

“Don’t ask, but once that baby is born I figured you are gonna need something to help you sleep. And there is a whole case of that waiting for you back at my flat in London. Maybe it might fuel you guys to come see us in England.” Chloe gestured to herself and Nadine.

Elena looked over at Nate, “Ah screw Nate, we can all get drunk in London. Ladies night out with a case of vintage wine. Man Chloe thank you! I thought all of this wine was gone! The vineyard told me they lost all of this year in a fire.”

“Oh you know I have my ways darling. Anything for my Sunshine.” Chloe gave her a flirtatious gaze, “I’ll hold you to that visit.”

Next was Sully. He handed a gift to both Nate and Elena. For Nate, an expansive pack of cigars. Nate was stunned, in all his time with Sully, he had never given him any cigars. Not ones like these.

Sully saluted to him, “Figured we’d celebrate the beginning of new Drake era.”

Chloe chimed in, “Oh great, now you can teach him to be the new era of the Silver Fox.”

Everyone laughed, Elena opened up her gift. It was baby clothes, a soft tuxedo and a cute pink dress.

“In case they wanna dress up and help we win some bets at the next auction.” Sully joked. “I could use a cute partner in crime. Imagine how hot I’d look with the ladies.”

Everyone burst out laughing imagining Sully holding a baby dressed in a tux at an elaborate party.

Last was Nadine’s gift. And now she felt really awkward. She wished she had gone somewhere in the middle. She slowly slide the heavy bag over to Elena.

“Did you pack an elephant in here?” Elena lifted it beside her to unwrap it.

“You could say that.” Nadine responded and looked away shyly.

Elena removed all the tissue paper and then froze. She slowly lifted one of the many pieces inside. It was a toy set made of gorgeous African redwood. They were carved so smoothly and with such gentle cute features. There was a family of elephants, monkeys, giraffes, lions, and several other animals indigenous to Africa. Elena was speechless.

Nadine broke the silence, “Those are similar to the toys I use to have as a kid. The wood is strong and smooth so an infant can chew on them without getting splinters or damaging the wood.” Elena ran her fingers over the wood carved animals. For some reason, she just froze and stared down at the gift. Chloe, being the closest to her, could see wetness forming in her eyes. She took one of the monkeys and placed it on top of Elena’s baby bump.

“Nadine loves the monkeys.”

Elena blinked, “I’m sorry. I-I just…ummmm…..got swept up in emotion there.”

The air in the room became cool as everyone stared at her with concern. Elena waved them away, “I’m fine, I’m fine! Just hormones! I was just thinking about where these could go. Nadine you wanna help me move all the gifts to the baby’s room.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Nate made a motion to get out of his chair, “I can do that for you hun.”

“I wanna show her the baby room.” Elena placed one hand on her tummy and heaved herself off the couch with the assistance of Chloe.

Nadine tensed up. Had she done something wrong? Was that gift too weird? She grabbed up all the baby’s gifts and followed Elena down the hall. Elena opened one of the far rooms and flicked on the lights. Nadine was surprised by what she saw. The baby’s room was still under construction, the changing table still needed to be finished and the walls were still being painted. It looked like there was a mural forming on one side of the room. The room was painted to look like an African landscape, the mural was a giant African tree.

Elena approached Nadine’s side slowly, “I-I..um…. grew up with parents what would always take me various different places around the world. One of my favorite places to go as a kid was the African Safari. Nate and I couldn’t decide on a ‘theme’ for the baby room. So I argued for one of my most favorite childhood memories. It was looking up at a giant Dracaena Cinnabari.” She began to laugh, “So your gift was pretty spot on. Thank you.” She looked warmly into Nadine’s eyes.

It was Nadine’s turn to be speechless, she was never good at giving gifts. She was amazed that she got this one so perfectly. With someone she just met who was married to the man she wanted to murder several months ago.

“Here.” Elena took Nadine’s unbandaged hand and placed it on her belly. Stunned by the sudden closeness, Nadine almost missed the faint fluttering under her palm. Elena’s baby was kicking. It was squirming around in a rather excited manner.

“Woah.” Nadine whispered under her breath. She had never been this close to a pregnant woman before, let alone letting someone touch her unborn child’s movements. Nadine couldn’t help but place her bandaged hand on her belly as well. Her palms were seeking out other waves of movement. She was captivated.

“You love Chloe don’t you?” Elena stunned her again. “Chloe seems to love you too. She talks so highly of you. Are you aware of how infatuated she is with you?”

Nadine couldn’t lie. She was a terrible liar, and how could she lie to a pregnant woman when she has her hands on her belly. “Yes. We’ve been……together pretty much since we started our partnership.”

Elena smiled wide, “Then why are you keeping it a secret?” She grabbed for Nadine’s bandaged hand and rubbed her wrapped fingers.

Nadine opened her mouth but no words came out. Her reason now seemed like an excuse. She was hiding herself from Chloe’s dear friends. These were people who cared for Chloe’s happiness. And Nadine was now part of Chloe’s happiness.

“Nadine!! Need you in here for an important event!” Came Sam’s booming voice. The two women sighed and smiled to each other.

Nadine mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ and the two ladies walked out to the living room.

Sam was sitting on the floor with his right arm on the coffee table. His elbow was firmly on the wood and his forearm was raised.

“Help us settle an argument: you and me, arm wrestling.”

Chloe had a fresh beer in her hand, “My money is on you China, all the way. Kick his ass.”

Nate gestured for his wife to sit on his lap, “I don’t know, Sam has been going to the gym more often. And he did spend several years in prison.”

Sam looked up at Nadine with challenging eyes, “Did a lot of chin ups baby. Would school anyone in a prison fight. Bring it sister.”

Nadine looked at Chloe and then back down at her opponent. “Fine, I hope this isn’t your favorite arm. I might break it.” She sat down and put her right arm out.

Their hands clasped together, the room filled with spirals of their determination.

Chloe held her hand up, “On your marks, get set go!”

The muscles popped out on both of their arms, their forearms trembled as the sheer force of the opponents collided. Nadine’s form fit sweater was screaming at the seam of her right arm. Sam’s face was filled with distress. His teeth were clenched, a vein throbbing in his temple. Nadine was the complete opposite, a cold unflinching expression. She stared down into Sam’s eyes and instilled dominance into them. Her arm gained momentum over Sam’s arm. His hand only 6 inches from the table. He grunted as he tried to dig for more power, but it wasn’t enough against the wall that was Nadine. After putting up a fight for a solid minute, Nadine had slammed his hand down on the table.

Everyone cheered for the victor, Sam huffed away, defeated. Nate handed Chloe a $20 bill. Before Nadine got up, Chloe popped down in Sam’s place.

“Round two. Bets on.” Chloe challenged. Nadine smirked.

Sully sat down where Chloe once was on the couch, “Nadine for sure. Sorry kid, but I’ve seen her topless. She’s got a full artillery.”

Sam rejoined with a fresh beer, “Nadine, Chloe you ain’t got a chance.”

Nate pulled out another $20, “Place your bets on table. Sorry Chloe.” He placed his money on Nadine’s side. The two other gentlemen did the same.

Elena pulled out a bill from Nate’s wallet and placed it on Chloe’s side, “I’ll go against the grain here. Stir up some fun.”

Nadine stared down at her partner. She knew that look in Chloe’s eye. She would make that look when she knew she was going to win. However Nadine knew that Chloe knew how strong she was. Nadine was always Chloe’s muscle. Chloe was acting extremely cocky. Perhaps it was the alcohol.

Nadine placed her right hand on the table.

Chloe pulled out her opposite, “Left handed.” She winked at her.

Nadine hesitated for a second. Chloe was asking Nadine to use her left arm, the hand that was wrapped in bandaged. Chloe knew the truth about her bandaged hand. It was her fault in the first place.

“Fine.” Nadine compiled. But she was gonna have a little bit of fun with this. She unbuttoned and removed her sweater to reveal her blousy white tank top. Her entire upper work of muscles were on display. She flexed her left arm on to the table. Chloe should know better than to challenge Nadine at strength.

Chloe grabbed hold of her left bandaged hand.

Sully started the match, “Ready, set……G..”

Before Sully could finish, Chloe pulled her arm towards her. Nadine followed with it and was shocked to feel a pair of lips on hers. Before Nadine could register what Chloe had just done, she felt her left hand slam down on the table. Chloe tricked her.

The cheater threw her arms up in triumph, everyone in the room groaned.

Elena giggled, “And that’s why you don’t bet against Chloe Frazer.”

Nadine sat in silence. She was stunned that Chloe would pull a trick like that in front of everyone. She shouldn’t be that surprised, she knew Chloe always fights unfairly. And she broke her promise about no physical contact this evening, but it didn’t give them away, did it?

Sam threw a beer coaster on the table, “Fowl, I call fowl on the play. Kissing is illegal and you crushed her injured hand. And you started early. 3 strikes, you’re out.”

Chloe threw her head back and laughed. “Cmon Sam, even I’m not stupid to challenge Ross at strength. We go to the gym together, I’ve seen her bench about 250lbs with ease.”

Nadine took one look at everyone, it seems no one was surprised by Chloe’s kiss. No one seemed to catch on to their secret. Well except Elena, she was staring down at her with a funny expression. Her face read, ‘Are you seriously gonna put up with that shit?’

On a normal day, Nadine wouldn’t let Chloe get away from these kinds of childish acts without being tickled or tackled. But if Nadine were to retort back, it would expose them. Was that something she wanted?  Before coming here, Nadine was awkward about getting all chummy with the Drakes in fear that she would get rejected due to their past. But it seemed there wasn’t a hint of that now. It was just Nadine herself hiding for no real reason.

“I think the cheater should play a new game.” She stared down at Chloe. “A game called Hot Seat. We all ask Chloe a question and she can either answer it truthfully or she takes a drink. The objective is to make her drink with each question. If she doesn’t answer any of our questions, she has to chug the rest of her drink. However if she does answer your question truthfully, you have to take a drink. The hotter the question, the less likely she is to answer.” Now she had her cornered. This was drinking game that she use to play with some higher ups. She used to expose a lot of dirty secrets to gain more information when getting friendly with her targets.

“I like the sound of that, cheater gets the Hot Seat.” Sam took a seat on the couch with Sully.

The other 3 agreed to give the game a shot to prove a point against Chloe. She looked around at everyone, her eyes were wide with betrayal, “Fine, if your goal is to get me piss drunk then fine. Nadine will carry me home anyway and I’ll send you guys a bill for the hangover in the morning.” She was putting on a tough bravado.

Nadine folded her arms and flashed Chloe a dominating stare, the kind of stare that she would give her when she would play ‘her game’. It meant that she was gonna grab Chloe by the seat of her pants and take her for a real spin that night. Chloe’s expression was caught somewhere between aroused and scared.

“Sully why don’t you start.” Nadine started the order. She planned to go last.

Sully chuckled and thought for a moment, “What color are panties tonight?” Oh real classy old man.

Chloe flashed him a fierce grin, “Lacy opaque with hints of red. Drink up you sleeze ball.” Sully took a long draw on his beer with a giggling smile.

Chloe eyed Sam next, “Your question better be harder than that. This is a Hot Seat.”

Sam clasped his hands together and hunched over, “Oh the famous Chloe Frazer is no stranger to questions of sex appeal. You gotta go for the more tense questions laying under that devilish smirk of hers.” He paused in thought. “If we didn’t give the Tusk over to the Ministry of Culture, what would have you done with it?”

Chloe groaned, “Sam you are never gonna let that one go will you? Well just to spite you on that one.” Chloe took a sip of her beer. Sam sat back in his seat, defeated.

Now it was Nate’s turn, “Oh gosh well only because you brought it up before with the Third Eye of Shiva, how did you almost die? You’re no stranger to near death experiences.”

Chloe giggled and then looked over at Nadine. The former mercenary could see the gears turning in behind her grey eyes. Nadine could tell exactly what she was thinking. Chloe wanted to tell the story, but that would mean exposing her relationship with Nadine, which she had promised she wouldn’t do. So she kept to her word, and took a sip of her beer.

Everyone groaned, Nate scrunched his brow, “Man I wanna hear that story.”

Chloe put on her all-knowing smirk, “Like I said, another time luv.”

Elena was up next, she tapped her finger to her chin. She looked down at Chloe and then to Nadine. Chloe’s smirk dropped. With that one movement, Chloe became unsure. Elena knew her pretty well, but she never told her about her relationship with Nadine. But Chloe knew Elena was no fool, she was very perceptive. And with that one look over to Nadine made Chloe very worried. Her fingers dug into her beer can.

“Why is Nadine’s name in front of yours for the company name?”

Chloe bit her lip. In truth the reason why was a fun one. Their company name, Ross-Frazer Archaelogian Industry, was a play on what they both wanted for their LLC. Nadine demanded that they stick with a name that was more professional. More professional than what Chloe wanted which was the Adventure Seeking Scavengers, or ASS. Eventually they went with a compromise of using their last names but Ross would be first because on the image logo Ross was on top of Frazer. A pun that Chloe was happy to keep. Nadine like the implied meaning as well, and was happy with the result. However this was yet another story that Chloe could not tell if she wanted to keep her promise to Nadine. So she took another sip.

Sam and Nate raised their eyebrows. Nate rubbed his four o’clock shadow, “Huh, really Chloe. You can’t answer that?”

Sam butted in, “Wonder if its one of those secrets where they could us, but then they have to kill us.”

Nadine cocked a brow, “I’m thinking about it.”

“Alright Nadine, its your turn. Chloe has only answered one question. And I don’t wanna count Sully’s because that was stupidly easy of a question. So the heat is on, cmon give her a question that’s gonna stump the cheater.” Sam hunched in close as if this was something he had been waiting for all night.

Chloe looked like a deer trapped in headlights. She was not so comfortable now in this Hot Seat.

Nadine stared her down for a long time, neither of them flinched or even blinked. Nadine knew exactly what she was gonna ask. But this time the tables were turned. She wanted to expose them, but instead of Nadine feeling shy and afraid about it, it was Chloe who would be.

Nadine placed her bandaged hand on the table, “Tell them about how I got this.”

Chloe’s breath caught in her chest. She looked down at Nadine’s hand and thought about the real reason why Nadine was covering her hand. Chloe was filled with confusion as to why Nadine would want her to reveal that to the group. But she looked back up to Nadine’s eyes. They were warm. Her smirk melted into a smile of understanding. The Nadine Ross that had entered the Drake’s home was very different from the one sitting in front of her. With a simple nod, Chloe knew she was ok. Nadine was past the feeling of awkwardness. She felt accepted into this weird family. More than that, she wanted to be a part of this weird family.

Chloe took her hand off of her beer can and placed it on Nadine’s bandages. She began unwrapping them. She inhaled a deep breath, “Nadine and I went out to Iceland recently. It was our ‘mission’ before we came here to the states. We needed a bit of a vacation after our last expedition. She and I have a bucket list of things we would like to do. One of them was to go see the Northern Lights. And after being together for more than 6 months now, I knew that there was one more thing I could check off our bucket list.” Chloe unwrapped the fingers. To everyone surprise there were no cuts or bruises like in Nadine’s fake story about broken glass. On Nadine’s ring finger was a silver band and a bright beautiful diamond on top. Chloe returned Nadine’s warmness, her eyes twinkled.

Everyone was stunned into silence. Elena clasped her hands to her mouth, her eyes were welling up with some happy tears. She was expecting a confession but not something like this.

Nate dashed his eyes back and forth from Nadine to Chloe. He honestly had no idea. He scratched his head and blinked multiple times. Sam clenched his fist and was muttering, _‘I knew I knew, I had a feeling, I fucking knew it._ ’ He giggled to himself.

Sully placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder and rubbed it affectionately.

The two girls were giggling as they could feel everyone’s reaction of awe. They couldn’t help but have their eyes water and feel a hot blush radiate from their cheeks. They both cupped each other’s cheeks and pulled in for a passionate kiss.

Nate and Elena stood up. Nate went to go grab the bottle of whiskey and started pouring shots, “Well I guess a congratulations are in order. This is great news, wonderful news even!”

Everyone grabbed a shot glass, except Elena who settled for iced tea. They gathered around the coffee table and stood as one big weird family. Nathan proposed a toast, “Nadine, an enemy one day and a friend the next. I hope you realize that you are welcome to the family. For saving my brother and convincing one of the most stubborn people I know to settle down for once,” He poked fun at Chloe. “Anyone wanna say anything else?”

Sam cleared his throat. Nadine shot him a glare, “Not you.”

Everyone giggled. Sam smiled, “I just wanted to say thank you. There, you happy?” He saluted his drink to her, “And also an apology for the past. But I look very forward to the future. We can’t have the past eat at us too much right.” Nadine nodded, very humbled by his toast.

Sully reached his arm around the both of them, “Well now, and here I thought the 3 of us could keep up the single life together. But there is no greater opportunity when life offers you a chance like this.”

Chloe patted his chest, “I’m sure Nadine and I won’t mind being your dates every once in awhile at future auctions.”

Sully chuckled thinking about having both of them at his side, “Well you two are always welcome in my plane.”

Elena lifted her glass of iced tea, “Nadine, welcome to the family. Chloe is gonna be a handful and you may need all the help you can get with her.”

Chloe looked a bit offended by that remark. Nadine nodded, “Oh yeah she can be. She gets her ass into a lot of trouble.”

“Excuse me.” Chloe batted her in the expose bicep.

“But it is an ass worth saving, I would go to the ends of the earth to save it.”

“Diddo for me China.”

With a clang of everyone’s shots coming together, they ended the night a little tipsy, except for Elena. Being pregnant made her very tired, she insisted that everyone leave so she could get some sleep. No one argued. Sam collapsed on the couch, his bed for the night. He was too drunk to go anywhere else. And Sully was out the door to ride his sports car back to his plane. He gave Nate one last hug and a handshake, wishing him luck and a request to call him when the baby was on its way.

Nadine collected Chloe, who was pretty drunk, but still cohesive. She would have a hangover in the morning, but for now Nadine was enjoying the stupid drunk grin of hers. As they were leaving Elena gave Nadine a big hug, her baby bump slightly squishing into her stomach. Elena gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “Thank you for coming. And thank you for the gift, I know the baby will really enjoy them. Would you guys like to be present when the baby arrives?”

Nadine took one look at Chloe and a silent agreement washed over them. That was a yes. Chloe pulled Elena in for a goodbye hug, “And I’m serious, you must join Nadine and I in London. Just a little escape for a few days. You’ll love what Nadine has done to my apartment.”

“I made it more lively. You didn’t have any cooking utensils.”

“I don’t cook very often.”

“You didn’t any have any pots or frying pans.”

Elena laughed and waved them goodbye. Nate was waiting at the door for them. He gave Chloe a big hug and told her ‘to take it easy’. Nadine was expecting the same kind of goodbye, but to her surprise Nathan stared at her with a very sincere look. Chloe told her she would wait by the fence.

Nate looked down at his shoes, searching for the words, “I’m very honored that you came. And I thank you for everything that you’ve done. For my brother, keeping tabs on Sully for me, Elena loved your gift, and especially her. I know this is awkward, I’ve known Chloe for a long time, we dated for awhile so I know how she is. It’s not my place to keep track of her, but I still worry about her. Even when we together, she was always doing things on her own. But it sounds like she’s very different now with you. She sounds really happy. And to me that erases my history with you, if you can make Chloe that happy, you’re alright in my book Nadine. So don’t be a stranger ok.”

Nadine beamed, “You’re alright too Nathan Drake. Congratulations and good luck.” They parted with a firm handshake, and then a hug.

Chloe was waiting for at the end of the walkway, her smile was ear to ear. She took Nadine’s arm and locked on as they walked back to their hotel. Nadine couldn’t help but reflect Chloe’s smile. That went way better than expected. All of that happiness, it left her exhausted but feeling incredibly light. Like a huge weight was lifted off of both of them. They walked in silence for a long while. Their heels clicking on the sidewalk.

“Do you want to have kids Nadine?” Chloe broke the silence. The question almost stopped Nadine in her tracks.

She had never imagined herself having a family. In fact she never imagined herself marrying. Chloe had turned her world upside down and experiencing so many new things. Nadine remembered the feeling of touching Elena’s baby bump. How precious and joyful that moment was as that baby kicked against her palm. Her heart tugged on it and a warm surge in stomach developed. Thinking of Chloe, her wife, with a newborn. She did like how that looked. “Ja.”

“I never wanted children. But after talking with Elena about it, a part of me was growing jealous of her. Now the idea sounds……..kind of nice.” Chloe said rather softly. Her arm tightened around Nadine’s.

“Do you want to have kids with me?” She asked, almost feeling shy about it.

Chloe blushed and tried to hid it by covering her face, “Maybe one. Or two.”

“Ja, two at most. Would we adopt?” Her blush was only growing stronger.

Chloe stuttered, “I-I…..I would like to try getting pregnant. Technology has come very far so we could have a baby. We could afford it.”

Nadine stopped, her blush was so hot it was blinding. She imagined Chloe being just as pregnant as Elena was. The image was………. “Ja, we could try that. If you wanna carry it.”

The two fell into silence again. They both were becoming painful aware of how flush the other one was. Chloe’s palms were sweating against Nadine’s bicep. They could feel heat coming from their cheeks as they walked side by side. The city life was quiet downtown, a couple of cars driving by, a stray person out for a run. The night air was growing cool, but their heat formed a protective layer over them. Nadine caved. She saw the closest wall and gently squished Chloe against it. After a conversation like that, it demanded to be followed with a kiss. Like a seal of a promise that they would do this.

Nadine’s lips smashed against Chloe’s before she hit the wall. Her whole frame pressed tightly against Chloe’s. Nadine’s hands squeezed her hips, as Chloe’s hands wrapped around her head. The kiss escalated into a heated one, filled with breathy moans and hot exhales. One of Nadine’s hands followed the curve of Chloe’s hip towards her crotch. Her finance shuttered into their kiss with a shaky breath.

“Are we adding it to the bucket list?” Nadine asked into Chloe’s neck. She placed a kiss and then slid her teeth down to her collarbone and bit down.

“Yeah, but after we get married. And maybe after a few other things.” Chloe closed her eyes. Her breath hiked when Nadine teased her crotch over her black skinny jeans.

“Ja. I can think of a few more things I wanna do to you.” She grabbed a handful of Chloe’s crotch, pushing her thumb against where her clit would be. Chloe moaned loudly and it echoed into the dark empty street.

“D-Did you bring the strap on?” Chloe begged.

Nadine smiled, “Ja I did.”

“Do you wanna role play making love as if we trying to make a baby?”

“That is the dirtiest request I’ve ever heard Frazer, of course we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to keep writing once I finished The Third Eye of Shiva. A short story turned into an 9k prompt. Thank you for all the wonderful feedback on that one. I hope this provides another satisfying conclusion. You guys are wonderful and I love you!


End file.
